


Трое в лодке, не считая домового эльфа

by Taisin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Awesome Kreacher, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: АУ. Золотое трио живет вместе





	Трое в лодке, не считая домового эльфа

— Ты вуайерист, Гарри, — сообщила Гермиона, заметив пополнение их компании. И цапнула за плечо Рона, когда тот попытался обернуться. — Эй, не отвлекайся!

— Ну а что? — протянул Гарри от двери кухни. Он стоял, прислонившись к косяку, в рабочей аврорской мантии и устало улыбался, глядя на них. — Нельзя, что ли?

— Можно!

— Присоединяйся, — фыркнул Рон, улыбаясь во весь рот. Гермиона стукнула его пяткой по заднице. — Оу.

— Кому сказано не отвлекаться?

— Да, мэм. Слушаюсь, мэм!

Он увеличил темп, вколачивался в нее ровно и сильно, и Гермиона откинулась на столешницу, прикрыв глаза. Спину приятно холодил стол, изнутри поднималась теплая волна — хорошо, хорошо, как хорошо. Как хорошо, что в ней ходит член Рона, что Рон нависает над ней и целует шею, как хорошо, что его запах, что его дыхание, что от взгляда Гарри горит кожа, как хорошо…

Она даже не поняла сначала, оглушенная оргазмом, что падает во внезапно мягкое — а на нее с воплем рушится Рон. Гермиона охнула, распахнув глаза, и увидела вместо потолка кухни матерчатый полог старомодной кровати.

— Кричер! — взвыл Гарри.

— Что Кричер? Что Кричер? Трахаться надо в кровати, а не у Кричера на кухне! На кухне холодно, жестко и вредно!

— Это моя кухня, — выдавила из себя Гермиона. Смеяться в голос было нельзя, эльф не простит, но очень хотелось. Рон, подвывая, ржал, уткнувшись ей в плечо. Между ногами было мокро, так что кончить он все же успел — ну вот и хорошо. Она погладила его плечи.

— Хозяйка Гермиона ввела сюда Кричера, теперь это кухня Кричера!

— Так, Кричер, — сказал Гарри, — верни стол назад. Кровати не место посреди кухни.

— А трахаться хозяева больше не будут? — осведомился эльф подозрительно. — Мне нужно готовить.

— Не будут, — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Да я вообще скоро импотентом стану, — проворчал Рон, скатываясь с нее.

— Кричер достанет хозяину Рону лекарство Блэков! Кричер сейчас!..

— Не надо! — взвыл Гарри, а Гермиона таки засмеялась.

***

Поначалу они жили недалеко от родителей Рона в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, но в конце концов Гермиона заявила, что ей надоела жизнь без электричества, холодильника, микроволновки и нормальных магазинов. Рон подозревал, что дело было не в микроволновке и магазинах, а в близости к Норе. Всегда можно аппарировать, разумеется, но одно дело — аппарация, и другое — когда до дома родителей можно дойти пешком.

— Хочу современную квартиру, — сказала Гермиона. — Чтобы нормальная кухня, двойные окна, центральное отопление и никаких каминов.

Рон покивал, хотя и не понял тогда, что в этом всем привлекательного. Два года спустя он расстался бы с микроволновкой только под Империо. Для заклинания подогрева еды нужно усилие. Мозг, чтобы это самое заклинание вспомнить. Хоть какая-то артикуляция, иначе спалишь еду. В микроволновку можно было поставить тарелку и просто нажать на кнопку. Мерлин, благослови магглов и их лень, которая, как говорила Гермиона, двигатель прогресса. Рону все больше нравился маггловский прогресс.

Аврорат выматывал. Не сложностью работы, вернее… не той сложностью. Не интеллектуальной, как говорила Гермиона. Тем неощутимым, которое хотелось снять в прихожей, придя домой. Выбросить в мусор. Никогда не касаться снова. Но не касаться было нельзя, кто же еще, как не они.

«Время мира! Время солидарности и излечения!» — кричал «Пророк» чуть ли не каждой передовицей.

Солидарности, понимаешь. И излечения.

— Ну а чего ты хотел? — сказал как-то Гарри, когда они хорошо набрались пива в маггловском пабе. После работы от магического тошнило. Рон только вот после года на оперативной работе и понял мудрость своей жены. И не забыл ей об этом сказать, молодец. — Мы же эти…

— Хирурги?

— Я хотел сказать, золотари. Но твой вариант мне нравится больше.

Сам Гарри от их работы посерел, осунулся и как-то заострился. Стал жестковат. Резок.

С Джинни они после войны так и не сошлись, остались друзьями, и была в жизни Гарри, насколько знал Рон, только работа…

А потом они как-то раз ввалились к нему на Гриммо без предупреждения, в день добычи меча из озера, в кои-то веки совпавший с выходным всех троих, с пудингом и с бутылкой, и увидели ту самую палатку посреди холла дома Блэков.

Заспанный Гарри высунулся оттуда, улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Ну да, ну я тут и живу, знаете, оно как-то, ну… Уютнее.

Тогда они выпили бутылку на голодный желудок, сидя в палатке, повспоминали. И в кровати оказались как-то совсем естественно. Будто так и надо.

На следующий день Гарри переехал к ним.

***

— Бедный Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, когда они все-таки перебрались из кухни в комнату, все еще голые. В квартире было тепло, слава центральному отоплению и пластиковым окнам. Цена аренды была чудовищной, но оно того стоило. — Мы-то хоть кончили, а тебе не дали.

Гарри улыбнулся и начал снимать мантию, вместо того, чтобы застегнуть ширинку. Правильное решение.

— Кричеру не нравится, когда кухню используют не по назначению.

— За его кулинарные таланты я его, пожалуй, прощу, — сказала Гермиона, обошла комнату, задержалась у окна. На улице лило. — Как обычно. Он вообще герой, так адаптировался к новому образу жизни.

— Это ты специально про Кричера? — спросил за спиной Рон. Обнял ее. Потерся — его полувставший член раздвинул ей ягодицы.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Конечно. А то ты же у нас быстрый, и Гарри опять не успеет присоединиться.

— М-м, — Рон поцеловал ее в шею. Его рука скользнула ей между ног. Просто погладила, но Гермиона задохнулась. — Знаешь, не очень работает.

— Да уж, я чувствую. Гарри, ты где там?

— Из амулетов вылезаю. — Что-то шмякнулось на пол. — Черт, ребята, какие вы красивые.

— Что, даже я? — игриво спросил Рон.

— А то как же. Может, на диван пойдем?

— Хм, — Гермиона задумалась о том, чего больше хочется прямо сейчас. Телу хотелось всего и побольше. Денек был… Был, и слава Мерлину. — Хочу на ковре у дивана. На мягком. И чтоб сзади. А то мы почти никогда сзади не ебемся, а оно приятно.

— Паровозиком? — фыркнул ей в ухо Рон. — Я за. Гарри, будешь в середине?

— Супер, — выдохнул Гарри. — Только давай потом поменяемся?

— Не вопрос. С условием. Ну ты знаешь.

Рон любил, когда в него кончали. Даже не сам факт, а ощущение вытекающей из заднего прохода спермы. Гермиона однажды попробовала, но не уловила, в чем особенный смак. Впрочем, ей, например, нравилось, когда ее кусали за плечи во время акта сзади, и никто из мальчиков этого не понимал, хотя кусали старательно. Каждому свое.

— Если мы не начнем прямо сейчас, я ничего не гарантирую, — сказал Гарри.

***

Кричер появился в современной квартире Рона и Гермионы вместе с Гарри. Вошел на кухню, огляделся недовольно.

— Это что, у вас тут даже прямого огня нет?

— У нас электричество, — ответила Гермиона настороженно. Рон положил ей руку на плечо, нашаривая носок в кармане. Вряд ли с Кричером сработает, конечно… Но если он будет оскорблять Гермиону, он этот носок ему в пасть запихнет.

— Это хорошо, — неожиданно сказал Кричер. — Лелектричество вы мне объясните. И что это все такое.

Сухая лапка обвела холодильник и дорогую сердцу Рона микроволновку.

— Это приказ? — не удержался Рон.

— Кричер будет здесь готовить, — провозгласил Кричер. — Если не объясните, Кричер устроит тут так, как он привык!

— Это не приказ, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь. — Это шантаж.

— Кричер никогда, — с достоинством сообщил Кричер. — Как вы могли подумать.

Они рассмеялись, а он обиделся. И на ужин приготовил им черный омлет с красным соусом, оказавшийся очень вкусным — если есть с закрытыми глазами.

Так дальше и пошло.

***

Они лежали на ковре посреди комнаты голова к голове, держась за руки и расставив ноги. Гермиона чувствовала, как саднят плечи и как из нее вытекает смешанная сперма Рона и Гарри прямо на ковер. Хорошо, что есть магия, и почистить будет не проблема. Хорошо, что есть — что есть все, что у нее есть. Как хорошо.

— Как хорошо, — выдохнул рядом Гарри.

Гермиона повернула голову, встретилась с ним глазами поверх головы Рона и улыбнулась.

— Ага, — сказал Рон, не открывая глаз. — Отлично.

— Что у тебя случилось? — спросил Гарри все так же ровно.

— Я дурак, — сказал Рон.

— Это не так.

— Хорошо, я временно дурак.

— Я тоже временно дурак, — согласился Гарри. — Бьюсь-бьюсь…

— Все мы иногда дураки, — сказала Гермиона. — Давайте повоем.

— Давайте!

Традиция выть на потолок появилась у них после дела об убийце, превращавшем сердца попавшихся ему сквибов и магглов в камень. На следующий день Гарри дело раскрыл, с тех пор так и повелось.

Выли с отдачей, с огоньком и выводя рулады, которым позавидовал бы любой волк или оборотень, и, закончив, расхохотались.

— Пора вставать, — сказала Гермиона. — Кричер сейчас придет звать нас ужинать, а мы тут валяемся.

— Когда хозяева трахаются — это хорошо, — похоже передразнил эльфа Рон.

— Вот именно, хорошо! — заявил скрипучий голос Кричера от двери — все еще закрытой. — Ужин готов и накрыт в столовой!

— Ну я же говорила, — Гермиона со стоном села. Эх, неохота одеваться… Но есть голышом неудобно. Это они тоже уже пробовали.

Столовой Кричер называл отгороженный ширмой от кухни закуток со столом у окна. И накрывал он на этот стол — обычный, из «Икеи», — непременно с белой скатертью и фамильным серебром Блэков. Убедить его, что это излишество, никто так и не смог.

Рядом с тарелкой Рона стоял темный флакон.

— Лекарство для потенции, — сурово провозгласил Кричер.

— Да не надо мне!..

— Спасибо, Кричер, — сказал Гарри. — Рон непременно воспользуется, когда почувствует себя не в форме.

Эльф кивнул. Налил им супу и завозился за ширмой. Кажется, их ожидала баранина в черносливе.

— Божественно, — сказала Гермиона, попробовав суп. За ширмой завозились менее агрессивно. Ну и слава Мерлину.

— Не хочется портить ужин, — сказал Гарри. — Но я предлагаю обсудить наше дело. Времени так мало, а я все еще не понимаю, как нам подобраться к свидетелю…

— Конечно, — сказала Гермиона.

К обсуждениям работы они уже привыкли, да и мало что могло испортить ужин от Кричера.

Спустя четверть часа она уже не была в этом уверена. Неясность, как решать задачу, всегда выводила Гермиону из себя.

— …Так что тупик, — закончил Гарри. Облизал ложку с сожалением. — Не пускает эта мымра нас на порог, хоть что делай.

Помолчали. Проследили за улетающими супницами.

— Хозяин смотрит не с той стороны, — сказал Кричер, появляясь из-за ширмы с блюдом мяса.

— И с какой же стороны нужно смотреть? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— У мадам Черри есть домовой эльф, — заявил Кричер. Установил блюдо посреди стола и воздел нож. — Я знаю ее домового эльфа! Я знаю всех домовых эльфов. Почему хозяин не попросит Кричера познакомить его с домовым эльфом мадам Черри?

— Потому что твой хозяин — дебил, — медленно произнес Гарри.

Кричер вздохнул.

— Это случается. Но ничего, хозяин. У Кричера есть лекарство Блэков, и Кричер решит эту проблему! Кричер сейчас!..

— Стой! — воскликнул Гарри, но эльф уже исчез.

Гермиона рассмеялась первая.


End file.
